Invitations: The Captain's Invitation
by BevNPicard
Summary: After Beverly's invitation, Jean-Luc sends one of his own.


The Captain's Invitation

Dr. Beverly Crusher had to smile. In the two weeks since they had declared their love for each other aloud, Jean- Luc Picard had been very attentive. Very much the devoted suitor. She took the proffered PADD from him, their fingers lingering over the others. "Could you take a look at this for me, Doctor?"

"Yes, Captain."

Deanna watched this scene with silent amusement. Will wondered what had Deanna all excited this morning. Worf watched with silent regard, Deanna had voiced her suspicions about the captain and the doctor to him one night over dinner, it would seem her suspicions where correct. Not that it was much of a surprise. Beverly took her seat at the conference table and began to read what was on the PADD, before the staff meeting began.

_Beverly,_

_In case I forgot to tell you at breakfast,_

_You look beautiful. Meet me for lunch_

_in holodeck 4 at 1300 hours._

_I love you._

_Jean-Luc_

Beverly's smile grew amazingly brighter as she read the words. "Does that seem acceptable, Doctor?"

"Yes, sir, that is very acceptable."

The meeting was short, for that Beverly was glad. She was having a terrible time concentrating. Every time the captain began to speak she would become distracted by his lips. She kept imagining the feel of them upon her lips. _If only he could talk without opening his mouth. Maybe, then I wouldn't be having such a hard time._

Beverly occasionally glanced in Deanna's direction, each time their eyes met she was greeted by the little smile on Deanna's lips and her knowing eyes. Beverly would look away from Deanna and try to concentrate on what the captain was saying.

Beverly knew that Deanna could feel her mind wandering and what exactly it was wandering to. She also knew that Deanna would call her on it as soon as an opportunity arose. She didn't relish all the questions Deanna would have for her. Sooner or later Deanna would corner her, and there would be no escape.

Beverly decided the best course of action was not to look at Jean-Luc face, it was entirely too distracting. Her gaze wandered across his chest, down his arms, to his hands.

Wrong move.

She immediately realized her error as she felt her body flush. She remembered waking up in his arms just a few short weeks ago. His arms holding her close as he slept. At first, Beverly had wondered what he was doing in her bed, then she remembered her sleep filled plea for him to stay with her.

Beverly smiled at the memory.

Deanna watched her friend with growing amusement. Deanna had seen Beverly's eyes wandering over the captain's body, had seen the color rise in her face, and had almost been blown over by the accompany feelings of desire. _Oh my!_ Deanna thought to herself. She was happy for Beverly and for the captain, finally they had taken those few steps from being something a little more than friends to being a couple. Beverly was absolutely beaming with contentment and the captain had been more jovial then Deanna had ever seen him.

For the past several months, Deanna had been concerned about her friend. She had felt Beverly's unease, confusion and fear. What had been worse was Beverly's refusal to talk about what was going on. Deanna had tried on several occasions to help Beverly, but every time the subject had arisen, Beverly would abruptly cut her off, stating that she was fine and that there was nothing to discuss.

In the last couple of weeks those feelings had almost vanished. Only rarely did she sense any fear from her. Deanna was still concerned that when she did sense fear from Beverly it was so completely. The emotion would wash over her and it became almost impossible for Deanna to block it out. She knew that Beverly and the captain were working on this, and that if Beverly felt she needed help she would come to her.

Right now all Deanna wanted was to get any information she could on this new stage in her friend's relationship with the captain.

The Captain dismissed the senior staff, Beverly remained seated, looking at the PADD in front of her. Deanna and Worf were the last ones to leave. Beverly walked over to Jean-Luc, looking to see if anybody was watching. No one was. She kissed him lightly, "You make it impossible for me to concentrate."

As the doors to the observation lounge closed, Deanna turned around to speak to Beverly but instead was greeted by their swift kiss. She smiled and decided to wait for Beverly.

Jean-Luc took her hand as she walked away, he did not release it until she moved completely out of his reach. "I'll see you for lunch?" He asked as the doors opened.

Beverly saw Deanna standing just outside the doorway, with that I-know-something-you-don't-want-me-to- know grin on her face. "Yes, Captain, I'll see you then," she said formally, as the doors closed.

Beverly walked quickly, she entered the turbolift, with Deanna right on her heels. "Sickbay."

"How have you been? I hardly see you," Deanna said.

"I've been busy," Beverly stated. Then a smile crossed her lips. "I've never been better."

"Are you planning to ever tell me about you and the captain?"

"There's nothing to tell," Beverly lied, and, of course, Deanna knew it was a blatant fabrication. "We're friends and he's my captain. Same as always."

Deanna played her trump card, "So, tell me, Doctor, when did it become part of Starfleet's protocols to kiss the captain after a staff meeting?"

Beverly just looked at Deanna for a minute. She thought no one had seen that. Then she smiled sweetly, "It's a new Starfleet rule. I hope Worf won't mind kissing the captain."

Deanna laughed at that, "Aren't you going to give me just a little bit of information?"

"No," Beverly simply stated.

"Beverly," Deanna laughed. "I'm dying to know all the details."

She looked at Beverly, who stood there silently. "I tell you everything you want to know. I ask one simple little question and all I get is silence. That hardly seems fair."

The doors to the turbolift opened. As Beverly exited, she turned around, giving Deanna a brilliant smile. "No one ever said that life was fair," with that, she turned and headed towards sickbay.

* * *

Beverly arrived outside the holodeck, Jean-Luc was no where to be seen. She check the control panel to see if there was a program running. There was. _Jean-Luc must be waiting,_ she thought. The doors to the holodeck opened to reveal lush green rolling hills and a brilliant blue sky. It was a blue so bright it nearly matched the color of her eyes. The autumn leaves blew in a sea of reds, yellows and oranges. The birds sang their songs and played their games overhead.

It was a beautiful, warm, autumn day on the holodeck.

Beverly entered the holodeck, the door disappearing behind her. She set out at a brisk pace over the first small hill. When she reached the top, she saw him.

Jean-Luc knelt by the edge of a lake, picking stones from the ground. When he was satisfied with his choices, he brought his body to its full rigid height. One by one he skimmed the stones across the surface of the silent water. He was oblivious to Beverly's presence, lost in his own thoughts.

Beverly set out down the hill, taking the opportunity to study him. With every movement he made, she watched his body beneath the uniform. He was beautiful, strong and graceful, with an air of authority that never seemed to leave his body. She felt a familiar longing creep over her body as she watched him. Beverly knew, all to well, the allure of this man.

She approached Jean-Luc silently. Still unaware of her presence, he was startled as he felt two hands slide around his waist. Beverly wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body tightly into his back. "How has your day been?" she whispered, placing tiny kisses behind his ear and down his neck.

"It just got noticeably brighter," he said as he turned around in her arms, so that he was facing her.

Jean-Luc wrapped Beverly into his arms, bringing his lips to hers. He ran his tongue along her lower lip, gently biting each upturned corner. She shivered at the feel of his lips' teasing caresses. Jean-Luc finally claimed her mouth completely. Her lips parted inviting his tongue to explore.

They stood there for long minutes, bodies wrapped together, lips never parting the others company. Jean-Luc finally pulled away, placing one last quick kiss on her lips, "I think it's time for lunch."

"And here I thought you were lunch," Beverly teased.

"I thought I'd be a midnight snack," he shot back.

Beverly laughed, "Okay, then, let's have lunch."

He took her by the hand, leading her to a blanket underneath a large tree. Jean-Luc motioned for her to sit down. As Jean-Luc began to take out the contents of the picnic basket, Beverly made herself comfortable. She watched as he arranged dish after dish on the blanket. "Jean- Luc, how many people are you planning to feed?"

"I invited the whole ship. Do you think everyone can fit in the holodeck? Just wait, you don't even know what I'm feeding you."

"Should I be afraid?"

He smiled, "Be very afraid," then added, "It's a Vulcan dish. That's all I'm telling you."

Beverly rolled her eyes and laughed, "Is that your idea of joke?"

"No, I thought that was **your** idea of a joke."

He pulled out a bottle of synthenol wine and two glasses, then set the basket out of the way. He uncovered the dishes to reveal a traditional Earth picnic lunch. "A regular picnic you have here. What's in those over there?" Beverly asked pointing at two cover dishes Jean-Luc had set aside.

"Dessert. Now eat."

"Yes, sir."

They ate in companionable silence, preferring to get the meal out of the way. As they finished eating, Jean-Luc returned the used dishes to the basket. "What's for dessert?" Beverly asked.

He sat himself behind Beverly, suggestive saying, "Lay down and find out."

"Excuse me," she said, eyebrow raised.

"Could you follow orders just once without questioning them?" he asked as he took her shoulders in his hands, pulling her towards him.

He kissed her cheek gently as he brought her head to rest on the ground beside him. Jean-Luc uncovered his dessert. He took a strawberry, dipping it into the chocolate sauce in the other dish. "Open wide," he teased.

"Great. You're going to feed me."

As she was talking to him, Jean-Luc placed the chocolate covered fruit in her mouth. Beverly licked her lips in delight. She shifted, making herself more comfortable by using Jean-Luc's lap as a pillow. He continued to feed her strawberries with one hand as the other hand entwined itself in her hair. "I think I could get used to this," she breathed.

As the words came from her mouth, chocolate sauce dripped from the strawberry above her and landed on her chin. "Nice shot, Jean-Luc," Beverly giggled.

"I try my best," he countered with a smile.

He swiped his finger across her chin, picking up the chocolate. He presented his finger to her mouth. Beverly took the proffered digit between her lips, suckling it. As his finger slid from her mouth, Beverly licked her lips. Sitting up to face him, Beverly whispered, "I think dessert is over."

Beverly claimed his mouth hungrily with her own She placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him slightly, all the while, her mouth devoured his. Jean-Luc found himself on his back, Beverly's body pressed fully against his. He let out a moan of delight against her lips.

Her hands found their way inside the top of his uniform, her fingers burning from the feel of his flesh beneath them. Her fingers explored every muscle of his chest and stomach as her lips and tongue continued their exploration of his mouth.

Jean-Luc's arm circled her body, his hands caressing her gently, needfully. His hands moved lightly over her buttocks, stroking and caressing their way up her back and into the soft nest of her sunset hair.

Jean-Luc took special consideration of her needs and her fears. He was careful not to demand anything with his mouth or with his touch. He was letting her set the pace and the tone, making sure that Beverly felt secure in every move that she made. He did not want her to feel that she had to continue with what she started should she begin to feel any misgivings.

Beverly pulled herself away from his body slightly, disengaging her lips from him as her hands reached to pull his jersey top off. She pulled the unneeded garment over Jean- Luc's head, throwing it out of the way. Her hands traveled the length of his torso, sending heat waves through his body.

Jean-Luc gasped, "Beverly, what are we doing?"

Beverly smiled down at him and laughed, eyes twinkling mischievously, "Umm, Jean-Luc, if you don't **know** what we're doing, it's a little late for me to try to explain it to you."

With that, Beverly entangled her fingers with his, bringing his hands above his head as her lips found their way back to his mouth.

She ignored every feeling of doubt, every feeling of fear. This is what she wanted. What her body needed. Her soul cried out for him. Beverly decided not to let whatever fear she felt stop her from being with this man. And once Beverly made up her mind to do something, nothing was going to stop her from doing whatever she pleased. Certainly not something as mundane as fear.

As inside her private war battled, her hands somehow found a mind of their own, traveling urgently up his arms, caressing the muscles in his shoulders, wrapping themselves around his neck as her fingers played with the short hairs at the base of his neck.

When she had freed his hands from her grip, his arms moved to encompass her slim waist. His fingers danced up the sides of her body, moving to stroke her neck. Beverly hands found their way in between their bodies and began tugging at the waistband of his uniform pants. His hands slid to the zipper of her uniform, easing it down slowly, making sure she had ample opportunely to tell him to stop.

Instead of hearing the words he fully expected her to utter, all that greeted Jean-Luc's movements was a moan of pleasure. His fingers moved up the bare flesh of her back to the collar of her uniform, he was easing it down over her shoulders, when the most unexpected, most unwanted thing happened.........

They heard William Riker's voice. "Riker to Captain Picard," Will said, completely oblivious to the passion he had interrupted.

_Damn. Damn. Damn. _Jean-Luc thought. _I'm going to kill Will as soon as I see him._ Beverly pulled away from Jean-Luc, their lips leaving their comfortable home in the other's heat. She reached somewhere over his head, and grabbed his tunic. Jean-Luc took the garment from her, hitting his communicator. "Picard here. Go ahead Number One," he said, a little more gruffly then intended.

"You asked to be informed when we were ready to dock at Starbase 67, sir."

"Thank you, Number One."

Beverly eased her uniform back over her shoulders,reaching behind herself to zip it.

"Captain, Admiral Tviet would like to speak with you as soon as possible, in her office."

"Inform the Admiral that I will meet with her as soon as the Enterprise has docked. I'm on my way to the bridge. Picard out."

Beverly smiled at the half naked man standing before her, "Duty calls," was all she said.

He reached for her, pulling her near. He kissed her fully, letting his tongue lazily find its way around her mouth as his hands explored her body.

He cupped her waist in his hands, pulling his face away from hers. He looked into her eyes, trying to see everything there was behind them. "I did not think it was possible to despise my job. But, right now, I really hate being the captain."

Beverly laughed as she brought her left hand up to trace his jaw line. "This is probably the first of many such interruptions."

"Now put your clothes back on. After all, we can't have you showing up on the bridge half dressed. Deanna's already nosy enough, I don't need something else for her to ask questions about."

"Yes, sir," he said as he saluted her.

He pulled his tunic over his head, straightening it. Beverly helped him, making sure he looked every inch of the dignified captain.

Jean-Luc kissed Beverly lightly, "I'll see you later."

"You can be sure of that."

"Computer, exit," he called out.

The door appeared in front of them and Beverly watched as her almost lover disappeared back into the real world of the Enterprise.

Her body screamed with unfulfilled desire. . . .even as the part of her that feared the intensity of her love for Jean-Luc thanked everyone and anyone who was listening for the interruption. For she had been saved from falling even more deeply into the abyss of uncontrollable passions that reigned over her body, the passions that almost made the fear disappeared.

Now, with no distractions, her fear ran rampant through her body. But somewhere, not so deep within her, her passion for Jean-Luc Picard slowly simmered, waiting patiently for the opportunity to explode in a kaleidoscope of colors.

Beverly's passions were just waiting for the perfect invitation ...

THE END


End file.
